User talk:StellerL
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MapleWiki:Sandbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PirateIzzy (talk) 02:17, February 5, 2016 (UTC) China I fixed the redirect, so it should be okay. I still plan to manually change the links eventually, though.--PirateIzzy (talk) 02:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Ammunition Hello Steller, just wanted to let you know that I made a new template for ammunition. I used it on the Giant Bullet page so far, and you can use that as a reference point. As for spacing, I typically put each new section on a new line to make it look less squished together, and it's easier to copy paste the template. --PirateIzzy (talk) 18:21, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Sets For sets, I suggest following spacing similar to what you'd find here. --PirateIzzy (talk) 18:17, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Item layouts While I do like the item layouts, it's not very user-friendly for editing, because if you want to add something, you have to move around a bunch of item IDs. Just leaving this here.--PirateIzzy (talk) 05:17, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Equipment Equipment is found in Character.wz, not Item.wz. Just for future reference, I updated the equipment template, so you'll want to copy paste the new one. I suggest copy pasting from the updated glove pages, maybe Hex Von Leon Hand Guard. --PirateIzzy (talk) 05:30, February 24, 2016 (UTC) When you upload images of items, can you upload the raw icons (without the shadow on the bottom)? I think it looks better.--PirateIzzy (talk) 20:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC) WZ files I suggest doing an XML dump of String.wz for easier access to names. If you're still using HaRepacker, the way to do this is to first load String.wz. Then, click on the String.wz in HaRepacker, go to the top that says "XML", and click "Dump" (Storage/distribution purposes, multiple XMLs). It will dump all the strings into various text files which can be accessed via a folder in your HaRepacker folder. The files can be used with a text document (I personally use Notepad because it loads quicker). --PirateIzzy (talk) 04:07, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Cash Items Just for future reference, Cash items should have the Cash prefix when uploaded (File:Cash Bleh.png for example).--PirateIzzy (talk) 00:33, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Skills I think it would be okay, if it's just the class pages.--PirateIzzy (talk) 23:52, March 12, 2016 (UTC) User rights I've given you administrator rights to the Wikia, as I feel you've helped quite a bit.--PirateIzzy (talk) 00:11, March 13, 2016 (UTC) My Departure I was thinking of stepping down as main editor of this Wiki, as I am losing interest in this game. I was going to entrust you and Noreplyz to be the main editors of the Wiki, as I won't be around for that much longer, honestly. As for the cumulative effects on the set pages, I think it's a good idea, makes it easier to deal with.--PirateIzzy (talk) 02:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I may pop by every now and then, possibly. But if you have any questions now, I can answer them. One question I can answer know: where do I get my information for JMS, CMS, and TMS? For the most part, I use these three links, respectively, as well as looking at the WZ files if I can't obtain it there.--PirateIzzy (talk) 02:37, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I used to use Southperry.net for that, but Locked doesn't do extractions anymore. He has different scripts that allow him to see that, which I don't possess. And I think Max relies on Insoya, a KMS database (which I should have included above), for his KMS posts. Regarding XML dumps, I only do it for the String.wz (and quest data), as it's easier to just use HaRepacker manually without relying on the dumped data. It isn't about the images, because I've done XML dumps for individual monsters and I had no problem opening those.--PirateIzzy (talk) 05:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Let me know if you have any other questions regarding anything here.--PirateIzzy (talk) 03:45, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Hey! I thought I might intro myself to you, StellerL, since we haven't talked and I haven't been around. You've done so much work, and I'm sure Izzy has been really grateful for it :P I'm pretty much like the other admins in this wiki, inactive and only revisiting to do one or two maintenance-style edits rather than add content. I always have wished to change things and edit more - hopefully I'll take more interest and time for it and add more data. (Right now, I'm patching MapleStory XD) :In Wikia, I'm a part of the , a team to clean up and prevent vandalism and spam. There's not much of that here, but if anything pops up anywhere feel free to contact me! :) noreplyz 07:30, March 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: Wikia Main Page Hi there! As for your changes to the Main page, I said that there were too many links because in the first place, there is already the wiki-navigation on top of every page of this wiki, which provides most of the links up there for anyone to see. If there are indeed pages that are unlisted, it's probably better to just add them to the wiki-navigation instead of listing a whole list on the Main page as it appears to look rather unorganised. Thus, links on the Main page should also not include trivia pages such as "Reboot server" or "Link skill" as they are sub-articles of pages for let's say "Server" and "Skills", respectively. I understand you would like to have users to visit pages that are more difficult to search up for, but maybe you could instead include them in the template "Random article" or even create another template that shows pages which people (including those who may little knowledge of the game) might be interested in? Additionally, in my opinion, there should only exist a minimal number of such template if possible so as to reduce the amount of templates to manage. Since the departure of the previous sysops (System operators, a.k.a. the "main contributors"), the Main page has received few changes and nowadays it's been me who have only done updating on the existing templates, but now you could also add other new features to it to make it more user-friendly, as you mentioned, as long as they are optimal. Hopefully this answers to your questions. [[User:D0raemon|'D0raemon']] talk 13:47, March 22, 2016 (UTC)